My Bitchy
by CuttieKaty
Summary: Sasuke, seorang SPG cantik, berambisi untuk mendapatkan kekasih di tempat kerja. Tidak dapat kekasih malah ia di godai oleh dua senpai mesum. Full lemon Scene.OOC. NaruXFemSasu. (Lemon di chap 2)


**MY BITCHY**

Pairing : NaruXFem Sasu

Genre : Romance

Rated : M, Full lemon Scene

Warning : **_OOC, kata-kata vulgar,Straight, R-18, dibawah umur Out!_**

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Story By : _**CuttieKaty**_

_Happy Reading_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**MY BITCHY**

**_SASUKE_**

Malam ini adalah malam yang melelah kan bagi gadis berwajah cantik, bermata onix dan berkulit putih itu. Bagaimana tidak, sedari tadi kaki mungilnya menopang berat badan nya sambil berdiri. Walaupun berat badan nya tidak terlalu berat, namun tetap saja itu cukup melelahkan. Ia tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk duduk walaupun sebentar. Ia lelah, haus dan penat. Bagaimana mungkin manusia bisa bertahan tanpa duduk dan minum selama 4 jam. Keringat mengucur deras dari kulit mulusnya. Rasanya ia ingin menampar orang yang berada di hadapan nya ini dengan sepatu berhak yang ia pakai. Kaki nya sudah kesemutan sedari tadi, memakai sepatu dengan hak kurang lebih 10 cm dan harus meladeni om mesum yang tidak kunjung membeli barang yang ia tawarkan. Sungguh bila ia bukan calon pembeli nya, mungkin sudah di tendang oleh gadis cantik ini.

Nama gadis itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke, dia masih berstatus sebagai pelajar di salah satu sekolah cukup elit di Konoha. Karena ia ingin uang jajan yang lebih pada liburan musin panas, ia akhirnya bekerja sambilan di salah satu counter parfume yang buka di Mall.

"Jadi ojisan mau beli yang mana? " tanya Sasuke halus dengan senyum menawan ala sales sambil menawarkan dua parfum pada calon pembelinya. Siapapun yang melihat langsng terpanah dan menganga tak berdaya.

"Aku akan membeli kedua nya. Siapa nama mu ?" tanya pengunjung itu dengan tangan yang merayap di paha Sasuke yang mengenakan stoking berwarna hitam

"Uppss—maaf ojisan, anda tidak boleh menyentuh ku. Ojiisan segera ke kasir untuk membayar karena toko akan tutup 15 menit lagi." masih dengan senyum dan tangan yang menggeplak telapak tangan kotor yang menyentuh pahanya

"Ehmm—jadi aku tdak bisa plus-plus dong dengan mu, aku bisa saja membeli semua parfum mu bila kau bisa tidur dengan ku, nona." kata pria bertubuh tegap itu dengan seringaian mesum yang tergambar jelas. Sasuke sudah benar-benar kesal dengan customer yang satu ini. Pria ini memang kaya, terlihat dari kemeja yang ia kena kan serta handphone dan dompet tebal yang ada di sakunya, tapi Sasuke bukan lah seorang gadis penjajah diri dengan kedok SPG.

"Maaf ojiisan anda salah orang, bila sudah selesai, saya akan kembali ke dalam untuk persiapan tutup toko. Arigatou sudah datang ke toko kami—" kata Sasuke lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan pria mesum namun kaya yang masih melotot menatap pinggul ramping Sasuke yang berjalan menjauh. Setetes liur menetes tak berdaya mengotori kemeja mahal yang berwarna biru tosca.

Sasuke memang cantik. Ia tinggi dengan kulit putih serta rambut hitam panjang. Siapapun akan rela memberikan apa saja untuk Sasuke. Tidak salah memang julukan Sales terbaik yang di sandang Sasuke. Ia bekerja memang untuk menambah uang jajan, tapi sebenarnya ia ingin mencari jodoh karena sudah bosan dengan status jomblo yang ia sandang. Sebenarnya ia bisa mendapatkan siapa saja untuk menjadi pacarnya, tapi ia merasa tidak memiliki getaran dengan semua pria yang ada di dekatnya. Belum ada pria yang masuk kriteria nya untuk dijadikan pacar. Siapa tahu dia menemukan pujaan hati di tengah bekerja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MY BITCHY**

**_NARUTO_**

"Kenapa aku harus menemani mu untuk belanja Kiba—?" tanya pemuda berambut blonde kepada seseorang yang terlihat sibuk memilih-milih snack di konter.

"Bukan kah kau sahabat ku. Kau keberatan?" jawab Kiba tanpa menoleh kepada Naruto

"Kau bisa mengajak pacar malas mu itu, hn. Oh apakah kalian sedang bertengkar ?"

"Ayolah kau bodoh atau apa sih Naruto, dia kan sedang tidur di mobil. Diam lah kau cerewet sekali—"

"Kau mengatai ku cerewet, bagaimana dengan mu sendiri puppy, Sedari tadi telinga ku panas, mendengar gerutuan mu tentang Shikamaru yang memilih tidur daripada menemani mu belanja seperti ini." Kiba memutar bola matanya malas. Sebenar nya kedua manusia ini adalah sama-sama cerewet dan bawel. Namun kedua nya terlalu, malu untuk mengakui.

"Kalau kau diam dan jadi anak yang baik selama beberapa waktu aku berani menjamin ini pasti akan segera selesai. " Naruto mendengus kasar lalu diam daripada harus menimpali omongan pemuda penyuka anjing itu.

"Aku akan membunuh Akamaru dan menjadikan nya dendeng. Awas saja kau." Batin Naruto kesal lalu mengekor Kiba dari belakang.

Dalam hati ia sudah mengumpat-upat tidak jelas karena leletnya Kiba dalam memilih sesuatu. Itu akan membuat acara belanja bulanan Kiba semakin lama dan tentunya membuat kakinya pegal. Ayolah, Naruto sudah berdiri lebih dari 3 jam dan berputar-putar ke seluruh penjuru supermarket. Kalau tahu jadinya seperti ini, ia akan menolak ajakan Shikamaru dan Kiba untuk pergi ke luar rumah. Siapa yang tidak tergiur dengan tawaran kedua manusia itu. Ia di janjikan akan di traktir makan ramen di kedai Ichiraku plus tambahan semangkuk ramen edisi spesial dari Shikamaru bila ia mau menemani Kiba berbelanja. Ia yang mengira bahwa Kiba tidak akan selama ini bila berbelanja, mengiya kan saja. Karena di otak nya hanya terbayang semangkuk besar ramen edisi Spesial yang mengepul di kira-kira ternyata Kiba sangat cerewet dan pemilih saat belanja sama hal nya dengan Sakura. _What the hell_… dulu saja ia selalu menolak bila di ajak belanja pacar pink nya itu walapun imbalan nya adalah tubuh spesial yang akan ia santap selama beberapa jam. Namun kini, ia terjebak dengan Kiba yang sungguh sangat lelet melebihi Hinata. Dia hanya mampu ngedumel dan berdoa agar ini cepat selesai.

"_Well_—semua yang ada di daftar sudah terbeli, sekarang hanya tinggal membeli parfum edisi _Summer_ yang di pesan oleh Gaara." kata Kiba sambil menenteng beberapa kantung plastik belanjaan yang lumayan banyak lalu menyeret Naruto menjauh dari meja kasir.

"Hei—kita mau kemana lagi, bukan kah kau sudah selesai berbelanja ?" tanya Naruto kaget saat mengetahui ternyata ritual belanja Kiba belum lah usai.

"Aku tinggal membeli parfum yang di pesan Gaara."

"Kenapa kau tidak membeli saat di supermarket tadi?"

"Disana tidak ada, kata Gaara parfum itu hanya terjual di toko saja. Ayolah kita tinggal membeli satu parfume lalu aku akan mentraktirmu makan Naruto."

"Ya sudah cepat lah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

" Silah kan tuan, anda mau mencoba produk terbaru dari toko kami!" Tawar seorang SPG saat melihat Kiba dan Naruto yang berjalan mendekati toko

"Aku ingin mencoba parfume edisi Summer ?" tanya Kiba yang memperhatikan wajah cantik Sales Promotion Girl yang menarik perhatian nya.

"Oh silahkan. Itu adalah produk terbaru dari toko kami. Ada dua aroma yaitu Citrus dan Mint, anda mau mencoba yang mana ?" Kiba tidak menyahut dan hanya melongo tak berdaya, terlebih setelah mendapat senyuman maut ala Sales yang di peruntukan padanya

"Tuan—maaf anda mau mencoba yang mana ?" Sales yang bernama Sasuke itu menggoyang-goyang kan tangan nya di wajah Kiba yang di lihat-lihat sangat memalukan

"Hei Kiba, sadar lah!" Hardik Naruto yang sudah sadar dari khayalan mesum tentang tubuh SPG itu sambil menggeplak keras kepala coklat sahabat karib nya itu.

"Auwww—Sakit. Bodoh. Apa yang kau lakukan ?"

"Kau yang bodoh. Kau mau mencoba parfum yang mana. Kau bukan nya menjawab malah melongo seperti itu. Maaf kan perbuatan teman ku Nona cantik." kata Naruto dengan senyum menawan yang akan membuat siapa pun jatuh hati pada nya.

Tapi tidak bagi Sasuke, ia tahu siapa kedua pemuda calon customernya itu. Mereka adalah senpai nya di sekolah yang getol menggoda dan merayunya. Apalagi kepala kuning dengan senyum bodoh-menurut Sasuke. Ia adalah senpai yang hampir saja mencium bibirnya saat di perpustakaan 1 minggu yang lalu. Sepertinya kedua manusia idot ini tidak mengetahui bahwa dirinya adalah adik kelas mereka. Syukurlah akan sangat memalukan bila kedua senpai nya ini tahu dan pasti ia tidak akan selamat saat bertemu di sekolah besok pagi. Ia tidak akan melupakan kejadian-cium di perpustakaan.

"Jadi anda mau mencoba yang mana tuan ?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah bingung yang langsung membuat blushing kedua pemuda yang tampan itu

"Aku boleh mencoba yang Mint ?"

"Hn—.tentu saja. Silah kan " Sasuke menyemprotkan parfume itu ke punggung tangan Kiba.

"Bagaimana rasanya dingin dan nyaman kan. Ini lah kelebihan produk kami dari produk yang lain. " tawar Sasuke lagi

"Akhh i..iya dingin dan nyaman. Terlebih bila ada di dekat mu " Goda Kiba yang hanya di balas senyum manis Sasuke. Walaupun dalam hati ia sangat membenci gombalan yang sering ia dapat di sekolah itu.

"Hihihi..tuan bisa saja. Jadi anda mau mengambil yang mana ?"

"Aku akan mengambil hati mu untuk ku seorang. Boleh kah aku tahu nama mu atau tempat tinggal mu. Aku akan selalu mengingat nama mu kemana pun akan pergi dan aku akan mengatar kan mu pulang walaupun ke ujung dunia " Kiba mulai lagi dengan rayuan maut yang di gadang-gadang bisa menaklukan puluhan gadis di sekolah, tapi menurut Sasuke itu adalah rayuan paling menjijikan yang pernah ia dengar. Masih lebih baik gombalan para customer pria yang sering mampir ke toko nya

"Kiba sungguh kau memalukan sekali. Jangan goda nona cantik ini bila sedang bekerja." Naruto mengehentikan rayuan yang tengah Kiba lancarkan pada Sasuke

_"__Tumben idiot kuning ini bisa benar juga dalam berpikir "_ pikir Sasuke sambil menaikan satu alisnya.

Ia tahu siapa Kiba dan Naruto, mereka adalah para senpai yang sangat terkenal di sekolah. Bahkan dia tidak bisa melupakan kejadian saat Naruto mencium paksa bibirnya di perpustakaan. Untung saja saat ini ia sedang memakai wig dengan warna merah dan make up yang sedikit merubah wajahnya.

"Dia kan calon pacarku. Hentikan rayuan bodoh mu itu. Nona cantik aku akan menjanjikan kebahagiaan bila kau menerima ku sebagai pacar mu ". For God Sake ternyata Naruto tidak lah jauh berbeda dengan pemuda yang memiliki tato segitiga terbalik itu. Sejenak Sasuke meruntuki dirinya yang tadi sedikit memuji Naruto.

_"__Ini tidak bagus. Aku terjebak dengan dua pria playboy. Yang satu adalah pemuda gay dan kuning idiot ini adalah playboy mesum. Kami Sama apa yang terjadi, kenapa nasib ku buruk sekali."_ batin gadis dengan paras cantik ini menangis haru dalam batin.

"Maaf tuan-tuan yang tampan, parfum mana yang ingin anda beli—" Sasuke mengingatkan kembali tujuan para pemuda tampan ini yang datang mengunjungi tokonya.

"Hmm—" Kiba terlihat berpikir sekiranya aroma mana yang sesuai dengan kepribadian Gaara. Ia sedikit menyesal dengan sikap nya yang teledor, kenapa ia tidak menanyakan kepada sahabat merah nya itu aroma apa yang ia pesan. Sekarang semua nya terlambat, ia juga ingin menjambaki rambut cokelatnya saat tahu bahwa handphone nya ketinggalan di dalam mobil. Ia harus menimba-nimba dulu dengan benar, karena bila salah, bisa-bisa ia akan merugi dan Gaara tidak akan mengganti uang nya. Dia sangat paham sikap Gaara yang pelit itu. Harga parfum itu tidak lah murah.

"Kau selalu lama puppy. Aku ingin yang Citrus nona cantik. Sebelum itu boleh kah aku tahu nama mu ?" potong Naruto lalu menggenggam tangan lentik Sasuke dan mencium nya pelan.

"Sorry, tampan. Aku sedang bekerja saat ini. Bisa kah anda tidak menganggu ku. Kau bisa menunggu saat tutup toko bila ingin mengetahui nama ku." Goda Sasuke sembari melepas pegangan tangan tan itu pada nya.

"Benar kah. Kau mau member itahu nama mu serta alamat mu bila aku menunggu mu ?" Kilat senang terpancar dari iris biru jernih itu.

"Tentu saja. Bila anda sabar menunggu. Toko tutup pukul 10 malam, bila anda ingin tahu. So—jadi anda jadi mengambil yang aroma Citrus ?"

"Aku akan menunggu mu nona cantik." sahut Naruto singkat

_"__Bodoh. Mana mungkin si idiot kuning ini akan betah menunggu ku berjam-jam. Memang nya playboy seperti dia bisa sabar. Hah~ lebih baik begini. Biar dia kapok dan tidak akan mengganggu lagi"_ inner Sasuke lalu kembali pada Kiba yang sedikit ia lupakan karena ke lemotan nya.

"Aku akan mengambil yang Mint saja. Nona SPG." kata Kiba

"Uhm—baiklah anda bisa membayar di kasir sebelah sana. Terima kasih atas kunjungan nya." Kata Sasuke dengan senyum salesnya lalu membungkuk. Ia merasa bangga, lagi-lagi ia bisa mendapatkan pembeli. Walaupun itu adalah dua idot bodoh yang merupakan kakak kelas nya.

Setelah membayar Naruto mendatangi Sasuke yang kini sedang duduk sambil berkipas-kipas. Sasuke lelah, tentu saja. Apalagi ini adalah musim panas. Meskipun tempatnya bekerja di dalam Mall dan berudara sejuk, tapi tetap saja rasa gerah khas musim panas masih lah terasa. Terlebih ia harus memakai rambut palsu panjang yang jujur membuat kepala Sasuke gatal. Kalau bukan karena pekerjaan, ia sudah membakar hangus rambut panjang halus itu.

"Kau harus menempati janji mu Nona. Aku akan menunggu mu sampai jam kerja mu usai. Aku tidak akan main-main dengan ucapan ku." kata Naruto lalu beranjak karena di seret Kiba

"Kau jangan nge-gombal lagi rubah. Eh, gomen ne nona SPG. Teman ku ini memah playboy nya minta ampun. Kami permisi dulu." Kiba melenggang pergi setelah mendapat satu pukulan mesra di kepala cokelat nya.

"Akh—tentu saja tidak apa-apa. Arigatou sudah mampir ke toko kami." balas Sasuke lalu tersenyum kecut

_"__Tentu saja aku sudah paham dan tahu betul sifat kalian. Dasar senpai bodoh."_ Batin Sasuke miris lalu bersiap untuk menjajah kan kembali produk nya ke pengunjung yang tampak mulai ramai di sana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**_Gomen ne Author tidak ada maksud untuk menghina pekerjaan SPG._**

**_Lemonnya belum muncul, next chap pasti ada kok_**

**_So..review ya Minna-san_**

**_ini adalah ff AnnieSakie yang baru cz yang punyanya asli kadang eror g bisa di buka._**

**_Kalau senggang mampir ke AnnieSakkie juga yakk..._**


End file.
